


No Dream Could Be Found Tonight

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Horobi's heart was broken.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 8





	No Dream Could Be Found Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mind the rating. Read the tags.  
> If the beginning was too gory for you, just skipped it and read from ‘’Stop that.’’  
> I think the part after that was safe enough to read.
> 
> P.S: Still fighting against Writer's Block. Sorry for the low quality.

Blood painted the empty hallway, no surfaces left unstained. It pooled on the floor, almost ankle-deep. Dead bodies were strewn across the floor, the source of all the reds. None of them was complete. Some loses their arms, others loses their legs and even heads. One thing they had in common were bite marks on their flesh.

Horobi treaded through the carnages, following the dismembered bodies like breadcrumbs. It led him to a room, where a young man sat hunched next to a pile of corpses, the only living being in the space filled with the dead. Just like the room, he too was bathed in bloods, though he was unbothered by it, too busied wolfing down on a piece of arm to care. Once finished, he reached for the corpse nearest to him, broke open its ribcages with the easy of tearing a gift wrapper and plucked out its heart. He was about to bring the organ to his mouth but Horobi caught his wrist, stopping him short.

‘’Stop that, Jin.’’ Horobi ordered.

‘’Let go.’’ Jin tried to pull free but this only prompted Horobi to tighten his grip, he tried once again but Horobi’s hold was steadfast, several more tried and it turned to a game of tug. With a low growl, Jin lunged at him, shoulder collided against chest and they tumbled to the floor, locked in a struggle that ended with Horobi pinning Jin’s arms to his sides. Jin fought the hold, trashing wildly and shouting curses at him. Horobi thought it was not possible to have his heart broken again. He was wrong.

Eventually, Jin ceased his struggle and dropped his head to the blood-covered floor with a dull thud. Horobi shifted, letting go of his hold only to gather Jin to his arms properly, cradling him protectively, and caressed his back. With a sob, Jin buried his face against Horobi’s collarbone, clinging to his jacket like a terrified child.

‘’I do not want to live anymore.’’ Jin sobbed.

‘’Do not say that.’’ Horobi admonished gently, combing his fingers through Jin’s hairs. ‘’We will get through this. We always do.’’ He soothed. ‘’So do not consider death, okay?’’ ‘Do not go to a place I cannot follow’ was left unspoken, but Horobi knew Jin was smart enough to hear it anyway.

‘’… I am sorry.’’

‘’You are not the one who should apologise.’’ Those who should did not deserve forgiveness. That included him.

‘’Why… why did they do this to me? What did I do wrong?’’

‘’You have done nothing wrong.’’ Horobi replied. ‘’Just rest for now.’’

‘’But I am not tire yet.’’ Jin murmured, his eyelid already dropped and he fell into a deep slumber a moment later. Horobi stared at his son’s sleeping visage. Even in sleep, his expression appeared tense. No peace could be found.

This was his fault. Horobi should have protected him better, keeping him safe, but he had failed. Worst of all, he could never make amend for this mistake.

Police sirens blared outside. Horobi lifted Jin off the floor and carried him out of the room, toward the backdoor, and out of the building. Beneath the cold light of the full moon, he vowed they would pay for what they had done to his son. It did not matter if it was hollow.

No matter the costs, he would avenge his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
